


69 Followers

by EchoInWonderland



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 69, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dread Cock, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Solavellan, reciprocating oral sex, slight dom!solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInWonderland/pseuds/EchoInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short and sweet Solavellan smut celebrating 69 tumblr followers!</p>
<p>I'm sure you've guessed it's just Solas and Celestial Lavellan (I kept her personality down so it's more universal to all the Lavellans) participating in the 69 position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	69 Followers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for 69 followers! I had lost my inspiration to write for a while there, but seeing everyone I personally follow expressing their creativity was really inspiring! I'm so grateful to the dragon age fandom being so welcoming and kind, I appreciate everyone who follows me and everyone who shares their creativity. Thank you guys so much, I'll be posting a lot more in the future!  
> ~Nyx/Echo <3

Strong hands yanked at her hips, forcing her forward roughly, nails digging into porcelain flesh as heat began coiling in his belly. Rosy lips were wrapped around his length, little whines escaping the depths of her throat; her breaths coming out in uneven gasps, chest heaving on his abdomen. 

He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to collect his thoughts and turn his attention back to the task at hand. His tongue darted out over his lips, letting the tip flick back along the length of her slit. Another choked cry came from his own hips, a devious smile dancing over his face at the sound. Solas let his hand wander from her hip lazily, stroking it over her thighs and rear, finally letting it rest against her sex. The pads of his fingers rubbed against the pink flesh carefully, occasionally adding pressure against the sensitive bud.

She pulled away from his manhood all together, taking in deep breaths, clutching the base of her lover's member, looking over her shoulder to glare at the elder. 

"Is there a problem, Ma’ahsa?" Solas' voice held an amused tone, beginning to rub circles just above her clit, other hand keeping her bucking hips as in place as he could. A frustrated whine was joined with a forceful jerk of his length, a shiver running along the elder's spine. 

"Stop teasing," An obscene moan forced her to interrupt herself, face pressing against her lover's leg. A dark chuckle filled the air, Solas' fingers carefully pinching her exposed clit, thumb pressing flatly against her entrance without going inside yet. He rolled the nub cautiously again, feeling her body melt against him, frustration still getting the better of her. 

"Please, stop teasing, Solas!" Celestial keened, the digits abandoning their previous position, index and middle finger now nestled deep inside her. A smile danced across her face, bliss tugging at the edges of her composure. She was distracted by the pleasure of slender fingers curling along her inner walls only for a moment before the erection still in her hands twitched, a grunt leaving the male's throat. 

Her thumb smoothed over the pink head, spreading the wet pearl there over it, letting her hand run along him. She pulled back his foreskin slowly, playfully sucking at the tip of him. Her tongue ran against his slit, the bitter taste only adding to her lust. Butterflies fluttered deep within her, hot muscle shoving next to the fingers inside of her entrance, yelp interrupting the sudden streak of confidence she'd developed.

The tongue returned to her button again, pressing it flush against her before pulling it into his mouth, sucking hard. Amethyst eyes nearly watered in pleasure, overwhelming sensations intensifying as he went back to flicking at the nub. She began unceremoniously stroking the parts of him she was unable to take in, head bobbing slightly, only able to push a bit beyond the tip. 

Solas paused, resting his head back against the pillow behind his head, dark eyes closing, desire overwhelming him. His own fingers began pumping inside of her with a more rapid pace, curving to press against her sweet spot, tight heat contracting against the intruding appendages. 

The male's mind went blank, heavy hand which had once been on her bottom went to rest on her skull, fisting the blonde locks there, pushing her head down carelessly, feral growl leaving his throat as the wet heat engulfed the entity of his manhood. 

His attention returned to her womanhood immediately, slender fingers keeping up the hurried pace, adding a third digit with the others. Celestial suppressed a gag, trying to steady her breaths, feeling the roots of her hair get pulled at, encouraging her to continue moving. She inhaled as much air as she could in her situation, letting her cheeks hollow. 

The man became more intensely focused on giving the woman her end, lust clouding any the usual caution he exercised when making love to her. His determination became more concentrated, forceful amounts of pressure pushing her over the edge. 

Her cry was muffled, body twitching against his relentless touch, Solas either oblivious or uncaring of her orgasm still rushing over her. Celestial's back nearly arched away from him all together, his fingers delving deeper inside, other hand forcing her head with more rigor, grunts of ecstasy occasionally making it past his lips. 

The woman quivered still, hands cupping his balls and blurry vision spotted with white as she tried to push her lover over the edge with her. Her own orgasm still tore through her, his continued stimulation making the waves of euphoria continue in a near uncomfortable cycle. 

A lewd howl shocked her, one last sloppy thrust of his hips marking his finish. She jerked, finally being spared from Solas' continuous attention. A quick glimpse of reality seemed to wash over him, fist yanking her back up so only the tip rested in her mouth.

She tensed, feeling the hot spurts of his seed fill her mouth, cringing slightly at the bitter taste. He still held her firmly in place, her body going limp despite the awkward position, swallowing his seed with a sour expression. 

His gasps for air slowed before his muscles finally relaxed, Celestial able to pull off of his now limp member, head resting once again on his thigh. She felt his fingers pull from her womanhood, her crawling off of the man, sitting on her calves next to him, looking down at his content face; a thin sheen of sweat coated his face, pink blush heating his cheeks and ears. 

As if he'd forgotten something important, he shot up quickly, stormy blue eyes scanning over her body, frown finding it's way to his face when he saw the crescent-shaped marks on her hips. 

"Are you alright?" He cupped her cheeks, petting her hair adoringly. A girlish giggle made Solas' attention return to the woman, "I'm not going to break, vhenan. I'm fine- better than fine, okay?" A coy smile flashed across her face, happiness evident there. The man gave a nod, ushering the woman to lean against him; the two looked up at the ceiling of Solas' room, the woman nearly ready to slip into the fade, looking up in surprise when Solas began shuffling next to her. 

"Solas, what're you doing?" A heavy hand rested against her hip, dark expression on Solas' face. His chest rumbled with a husky chuckle, foreheads meeting and electricity sparking as their magic seemed to intertwine once again. 

"You didn't think that was all, did you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ma’ahsa- my woman, pretty much
> 
> Thanks, project elvhen!


End file.
